


Fade Out

by sabaceanbabe



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabaceanbabe/pseuds/sabaceanbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The brief but intense life of Kendra Shaw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fade Out

Song: Street Spirit (Fade Out)  
Artist: Radiohead  
Disclaimer: This is a transformative work; no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

 

[Fade Out](http://vimeo.com/16912361) from [sabaceanbabe](http://vimeo.com/user5241913) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

Password = razor


End file.
